


Le garçon vide

by Nelja



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Défi Halloween, F/M, Gore, Mental Instability, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se passe avant le manga, mais contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin. Yuno découvre que ses pouvoirs peuvent ne pas être assez, et réagit par la violence et la folie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le garçon vide

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Sakae Esuno. Comme il a déjà été indiqué, se passe avant le début du manga, mais contient de gros spoilers jusqu'à la fin. 
> 
> Ecrit pour un mème d'horreur pour Halloween, sur les thèmes Violence aveugle, Folie et Résurrection ratée.

"Cela ne devrait pas se passer comme ça !" crie Yuno. "Ai-je les pouvoirs d'un Dieu, oui ou non."

"Oui." répond Murmur, sans rien ajouter, sans rien expliquer, en souriant alors qu'elle s'éloigne. Ces précautions ne lui serviront de rien. Yuno est sa maîtresse maintenant, si elle veut, elle lui ordonnera de revenir, puis elle testera ce qu'une hache fait au corps d'un démon.

Mais ce n'est pas sa première préoccupation, et elle se retourne vers Yukki, qu'elle a ramené à la vie, sauf que pas vraiment. Il respire, mais ne se lève pas, ses muscles tressautent juste un peu, et quand Yuno l'appelle, il ne répond pas, mais laisse échapper un vague son, aussi vide, aussi creux, que ses yeux.

"Il n'a pas d'âme." précise Murmur. "La resurrection ne marche pas de cette façon, même pour les dieux. Il ne sera jamais qu'un légume."

Yuno fixe ce qu'elle a perdu à jamais, le visage de Yukiteru déformé par l'absence de sentiments, bavant, elle le laisse s'imprimer dans sa rétine en aiguilles brûlantes, puis elle baisse les yeux, et le reste de son corps est moins différent, il a juste l'air abîmé, impuissant, mais ça ce n'est pas grave, et elle se demande un instant si elle pourrait le garder un peu quand même...

"Yukki..." murmure-t-elle, d'une voix douce, qui ne lui va pas.

Il ne réagit pas, bien sûr. Ni par l'amour ni par l'effroi. D'un coup, l'esprit rougi de sang, elle est furieuse, et la voilà sur lui, elle l'étrangle, pour qu'il la remarque, pour qu'il crie, au moins ! Mais non, il ne se débat pas, il ne la regarde même pas, et quand elle le laisse enfin respirer, il a juste un vague gémissement, et même ses longues inspirations sont sans vie, sans émotion, mortes.

"Tu n'es pas Yukiteru." déclare-t-elle, "et je ne te pardonnerai pas cela."

Elle le punit lentement, minutieusement, et plus tard elle a même l'impression de lui faire réellement mal, de lui apprendre l'horreur et l'effroi. Il crie enfin quand elle lui tranche le bras à la hache et cela le rend un peu moins horrible, un peu moins vide, mais pas assez pour qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. Elle ira jusqu'au bout. C'est bien trop tard, de toute façon. Trop tard pour eux deux, mais elle ne peut réparer aucune de ses autres erreurs, alors elle s'occupera au moins de celle-là, morceau par morceau. Et même s'il ne peut rien offrir d'autre, son sang est tiède et a le goût qu'il faut.

(Quand Murmur lui demande si elle veut tout recommencer à zéro, un temps elle ne comprend pas - un temps elle croit qu'elle parle de ce dernier carnage, et elle n'est pas loin de répondre oui.)


End file.
